Time Break
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: If you like the story, then read it, if you don't, then, well, don't. 471,5 years back and 471,5 years forth, what will happen? In the middle of history, a new story shall unfold.
1. 1565

**I don't own Castlevania.**

* * *

 **Time Break:** 1565

„ _It is time..." a man in a purple cloak says excited. „Our Lord... will be with us again..."._

„ _The time has come..." one in a black cloak exclaims „I can already feel his power..."._

„ _Castlevania is rising..." a brown clad person explains._

 _In the distance, Castlevania rises anew._

 _The three men watch in awe._

 _A massive wave of energy from the castle strikes them._

 _The men who brought the castle back collapse dead onto the ground._

 _Castlevania seperates from the ground and floats into the sky._

 _The castle gets concealed by a black mass and disappears._

 _Here, in the middle of history, a new story shall begin._

 _471,5 years back and 471,5 years forth._

 _Now..._

 _let Chaos take its course._


	2. Awakening

**Time Break:** Awakening

Leon opens his eyes. He sits up and looks around the unfamiliar room. Before him stands a huge statue that looks a little bit like the one from Walters castle.

„Where...?" he wonders and searchs for a door.

He finds one and goes through into what looks like a library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trevor doesn't know what happened. He suddenly finds himself in a room that looks like one of those save place from Draculas castle. He walks through a nearby door and sees that what lies beyond is a chapel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon wakes up and opens the door of the room he found himself in. Behind the door he sees what looks like Catacombs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up, Juste looks around confused and walks through the open door on his left. Before him extents what seems to be some sort of lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richter stands up and searchs for a door. He sees one and finds himself in a clock tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shanao walks through the door she found and sees a lot of water around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlotte and Jonathan pace around the room. After a while they decide to enter the room behind the door and see an enormous garden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„ _Why am I here...?" Soma asks himself and goes through the door ahead of him._

„ _There is no answer to your question..." a voice, seemingly behind him, answeres but Soma knows there is none behind him._

 _Behind the door Soma sees his fight with Graham Jones. How it all started. The next instant, the view changes to when he battled Dimitri Blinov and the monster said person became._

„ _Why do I see this?" he wonders while closing his eyes._

„ _Wake up..." a quiet voice orders._

„ _Wake... up...?" Soma blinks as he slowly begins to return to reality._

„Wake up" the voice says again and Soma opens his eyes tired.

„Where am I?" he asks drowsy.

„We seem to be in Draculas castle but something is wrong..." the voice tells him.

„I understand. Thanks for waking me up, Imp" Soma thanks the little demon.

The Imp vanishes and Soma is alone. After his adventure in Celias castle the souls didn't leave him like before. Soma practiced a bit and found out how to summon all the demons under his command.

„But I wonder... how did I get here?"


	3. Preparation

**Hello everyone! I just want to make a little announcement concerning my Dark Foreboding fics and the sequel that I always talked about~**

 **Once chapter 4 of Time break comes, the sequel to all the Dark Foreboding fics will come as well! The name will also be revealed in chapter 4, so look forward to it!**

 **To oitaitai5: Sorry for not replying earlier. I cannot tell you that but most of the 'how' is in chapter 1.**

 **To UltimateReader123: I hope you will enjoy it. My main focus, however, is on other stories so I never know when I will post new chapters.**

* * *

 **Time Break:** Preparation

„I don't think we will find anything in this garden, let's try to teleport out of here" Jonathan suggests.

„Idiot!" Charlotte hits him on the head „That's a bad idea! We don't know where we are, where am I supposed to teleport us to?"

„We could try. What could happen? It's better than to get even more lost" Jonathan explains with a shrug.

Charlotte sighs and prepares the spell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon wanders aimless through the Catacombs, searching for any sign of demonic life but nothing is there, absolutly nothing. At least until a teleportion circle appears right before him. Startled, he takes a fighting stance but the only ones that come out of it are two youths, a girl and boy. He relaxes a bit but not completly since he doesn't know if they're friends or foes.

The boy rubs the back of his head „Ouch"

„Jonathan you idiot! I told you it's a bad idea!" the girl screeches.

„But you did it in the end, so it's not only my fault!" Jonathan argues, thunder sparks from between them.

Simon watches this with a deadpan expression until he clears his throat. The two stand up alarmed and sigh in relief when they see that he is a human.

„Sorry, that scene must have looked stupid" the girl apologizes „I'm Charlotte and this is Jonathan Morris, pleased to meet you"

„Hi" Jonathan says.

„That's rude, Jonathan! You can't only say 'Hi'" Charlotte scolds, she then turns to Simon „And you are?"

„Simon Belmont, Vampire hunter" Simon introduces himself.

 _Silence~_

Jonathan breaks out in laugher „Good joke! Simon Belmont is dead since a few hundred years already!"

„I do not know what you are talking about" Simon tells him.

„Do you have proof to be a Belmont? The Belmonts vanished so it is weird to meet one" Charlotte states.

„I have" Simon holds out his Vampire Killer.

Jonathan stops to laugh and looks at it unbelieving „That's impossible! We have the Vampire Killer right here! That thing must be fake!" Jonathan claims loud, holding out his own Vampire Killer.

Charlotte hits him „Calm down! I have a weird feeling about this" She turns to Simon „What year is it?"

Simon raises an eyebrow „1699"

Jonathan looks at him funny „It's 1945" he says with a sneer.

„Not necassarily" Chalotte interject „What if you both speak the truth?" she questions and both look at her puzzled.

„What do you mean, Charlotte?" Jonathan questions.

„We two found ourselves in this castle and used a teleportion spell. There are two choices: Either we teleported us into a different time or we are in a time distortion. I think it's the latter since this castle feels the same as before, just as empty and left alone" she declares serious.

Jonathan nods in agreement and Simon thinks about it.

„That possibility cannot be ruled out if you are truly from another time. In that case we need to find a way out of here" Simon sums up the situation, Charlotte nods at that.

„But why do you hold the Vampire Killer? You are not a Belmont" Simon asks Jonathan curious.

„Because there are no Belmonts in our time. My clan, the Morris clan, is related to the Belmonts that's why we hold the whip until the next Belmont shows up. We suppose that a Belmont will appear 1999" Jonathan replies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shanao looks around, before her is a massive lake in the middle of a what seems to be a courtyard. She uses her **Volaticus** Glyph and flies into the air, she notices someone that looks human in a room and flies there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon is baffled, he has no idea where he is. A black haired girl flies into the room and Leon turns into her direction. After she lands, her wings disappear.

„I assume that you are a human" she says.

„Yes, that is right milady. But can I say the same for you? I am called Leon Belmont. May I know your name?" He bows slighly.

Shanao bows as well „Yes, I am human. These wings come from glyphs. I'm Shanao"

„Forgive my question, Lady Shanao. Do you know where this is?" Leon asks her polite.

„I don't know. I awoke in a random room and when I went through the door I found myself before the lake just outside, it can be seen from the window" Leon looks out of the window to confirm it.

„Can I ask something as well?" Shanao wonders and Leon nods „Why are dressed like those that fought in the crusades? Those were hundereds of years ago"

Leon looks at her with a lost expression „Pardon me, milady... I do not know what you speak of. You are speaking like you are from a different time than me"

„Now I don't know what you are speaking of. It is the year 1816" Shanao exclaims.

„It is the year 1094 milady" Leon tells her.

„You are wrong, sir. It's 1816 not 1094" Shanao replies „...That, or we are stuck in a time distortion"

„So you say that there is a possibility that we are truely from different times but are stuck in a crack of time" Leon summerizes and Shanao nods in agreement.

„You said you come from 1094... I've never heard from a Belmont of that time but Dracula didn't exist back then so it also makes sense" She tells.

Leon looks at her questioning „'Dracula'?"

„Dracula is the King of Vampires. He wages war against mankind without reason, he's an insane person that makes others suffer" Shanao explains.

„I see..." Leon retorts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richter climbed down the clock tower and sees a chapel ahead of him.

„You have the Vampire killer with you,... how is that possible?" a voice behind him asks stern.

Richter turns around „Of course I have the Vampire Killer with me, I am Richter Belmont, descend of the legendary Belmont clan that hunts the night!" he exclaims with pride.

„What do you speak of fiend? I have no other family" the man replies.

„What do you mean? Who are you?!" Richter questions.

„I am Trevor Belmont, the true wielder of the Vampire Killer. You made quite a fine copy" Trevor states.

„Copy? My weapon is no copy imposter! Who are you really? My ancestor Trevor lived hundereds of years ago" Richter retorts angry.

„Oh? Then what year do you claim it is?" Trevor wonders.

„1799" Richter states.

Trevor looks at him lost „1799? It is 1480" Trevor tells outraged.

Both stare at each other for quite a time „I'll believe you for now... should you appear to be a foe then I will slay you!" Trevor says and Richter promises the same „We should find a way out of this castle"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juste walks around the area as someone taps him on the shoulder, surprised he turns around. He draws his Vampire Killer when he sees that the one who tapped him on the shoulder was a Malphas demon. Beside it are an orange haired demon and... something that looks like a dead crusader.

„Relax, they mean no harm. I ordered them to find someone else in this castle. Zephyr, Malphas, Dead Crusader, come back" a voice says and the demons turn into coloured balls of light and disappear into a pale young man „Nice to meet you, I'm Soma Cruz!"


	4. Voices

**To Onkgopotse410 and oitaitai5: The story will continue. But updates will be slow.**

 **The story I was talking about before, the sequel of the 'Dark forebodings' is 'Two sides, One person How destiny knows us' Long and awful title, I know. It will be up shortly.**

 **And sorry, I wanted this chapter to come out sooner, but, well, life. And it's shorter than I wanted it to be, ah, well, too late.**

 **Time Break:** Voices

„So you're saying that we're stuck in a time distortion, Soma?" Juste repeats after the boy for confimation.

„I would say that's right, but if you look deeper you would see that we're stuck in one time, however, whatever caused this also brought us to another realm and sucked people from different times in" Soma explains in detail „We have to be careful and find the others who are here"

„I have a question though" Juste tells him „How did you summon those demons earlier?"

Soma looks away „I discovered that I had those powers when I was brought to Castlevania in my own time"

Juste knows that this wasn't the sort of answer he wanted but he let it slide since Soma doesn't seem to want to talk about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„No matter where we look, there isn't a single monster..." Charlotte sighs „This is definitly Castlevania but something's not right"

„I agree" Simon says „It feels... too calm. Why would the castle of Dracula feel like this"

„It isn't exactly calm" Jonathan mutters quiet but Charlotte heard it anyways.

She looks at him confused „What do you mean? I didn't notice anything"

Both hunters look at him curious.

He shrugs „I don't know. It's just that it feels like the castle is shaking every few minutes... Not very much but it's there. Like a person that caught a cold and is freezing all the time"

„I did notice shaking" Charlotte states „But I thought it was myself being delusional because the castle is just so... _empty_ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richter grumbles. He wasn't exactly happy with the others presence but if they're in a time distortion like they suspect... it might be for the best. Something wasn't right here, this they both know.

They know they're in Draculas castle, however, it so calm that it's terrifying. Who knew Castlevania could be this way. And the light shaking that can be felt from time to time...

 _e_

There it was again. Every time this castle shakes a bit, something wispheres. Nothing could be understood at first but now two words could be made out. Help me. It isn't the whole thing but if someone's in need of help they have to find that... person?

Trevor is sure a human wouldn't normally be able to wispher 'help me' for so long and through the whole castle, because no matter where they go, the voice can always be heard.

Then again, maybe that person is a witch like Sypha. But the castle is devoid of monsters, what would he/she need help with? There's also a massive lack of Dracula. Or is the Vampire toying with them?

He can't tell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„So, Miss Shanao, are you familiar with this place?" Leon questions her politly.

„I know the place itself" She answeres „But its appearance always changes. Furthermore, the place is deserted by its normal 'occupants' which is something I do not understand" She closes her eyes „Dracula isn't present. I can't feel Death either"

Leon perks up „Death? You met him?"

„I did" She admits „...But not because I died or anything" She adds, not wanting him to think she's an undead.

„I understand" Leon replies with a weak smile „It's just that I met him as well..."

The sad tone in his voice made Shanao wonder under what circumstances that meeting was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Where are we going?" Juste wonders, walking behind the pale youth.

„..." Soma slightly turns his head to him „You heard the wispher, too. I kind of know the voice so I have an idea who's calling. We'll be able to advance much further and faster with his help. He knows this place, despite the time we are in. But I don't..." Soma turns his head back to look ahead of him „...know if he'll recognize me"


	5. Doubts

**Eeeeey~ Miss me?**

 **I'm sorry for the wait. Most of my time was spent drawing something and even though I often sat down to write, I never actually got my mind at it, so it took a while. I will try to update faster, but no promises.**

* * *

 **Time Break:** Doubts

Soma feels restless. He had to keep moving forward to reach the person that is calling out but he has to be wary. The one traveling with him is a Belmont and he doesn't want to be enemies with the hunter. But how would said hunter react if he sees who Soma is? Soma just hopes he will let him explain when the time comes and not attack first like Julius did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon and Shanao decided to go to find the castle entrance, so now they are on their way to exaclty that place, hoping to find anyong or anything else in this place. Just as they're about to head around a corner, they hear voices and stop. A wise judgement as the incoming people were just going around the corner themselves. They stop as soon as the notice the two.

„Greetings" Leon says with a small bow „My name is Leon Belmont and this is Lady Shanao" He clarifies, gesturing to Shanao „Am I right to assume you're stuck in this time distortion as we are?"

„Yes, that is correct. I am Trevor Belmont and this is Richter Belmont" Trevor explains „If what you said is correct, it would explain how we're here since we seem to be from different times. I'm from the year 1480 and Richter from 1799. May I ask what year you come from`?"

This time it is Shanao who speaks „I am from 1816 while he is from 1094" She seems to be in thought for a moment „Sir Trevor, I once heard how you obtained the Vampire Killer, but Sir Leon here is clearly wielding the same weapon"

Trevor looks at the blond man who shows the other his weapon. Trevor sighs „I cannot explain as I don't know. I don't know anything about where it was before the whip was given to me"

„I see..." Shanao says „I was merely curious since I didn't know about a hunter from Sir Leons time"

„Neither did we" Richter mutters, but still loud enough for the others to hear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after their encounter, the four come across Charlotte, Jonathan and Simon. At first they explain the time they're from and other thing that might be of help. It seems like Richter and Trevor were the only ones who heard the voice and searched for it, unlike the others who wished to go to the entrance. They talk it out and decide to search for the owner of the voice. Who knows? Maybe whoever it is has answers.


	6. Meeting

**I'm really really sorry for the time it took. I kinda git more into drawing and then school started and I just took an exam and have another one tomorrow.**

 **I have no idea when I will upload new chapters but I'll be more active, I promise!**

 **Time break:** Meeting

„I wonder if this really is the right way" Charlotte comments. They had been going around for what felt like hours but had not found a single clue to the voice.

„Even if it isn't," Trevor tells her „Then we at least know that this isn't the right place. We won't have to come back again"

„Come on, Charlotte, doubting won't make us find this person faster" Jonathan responds.

Charlotte sighs „You're right... But still..."

xxxxx

„Did you hear that?" Juste wonders.

„Hear what?" Soma inquires while turning his head to his pale companion.

„I'm sure I heard multiple voices from that direction" Juste points to a hallway on the left „Should we check it out? Maybe there are other people"

„Yes, let's go" Soma agrees and takes the lead.

The hallway is long and well decorated with many candles and red curtains being placed beside the large windows, but the lack of life is chilling. The light from outside vanished a few minutes ago, so the red light from the candles only shine dimly and povide little light.

The castle is even more haunting that when he traversed it. Juste knew that ever since he arrived here, but now it is just plain frightening, but he would never admit that to Soma.

„I see someone!" Soma exclaimed. True to his words, a group of people just entered the hallway a bit farther along the hall.

Upon hearing the white-haired youth, they turn their heads to them. Soma and Juste walk up to them, happy to finally see someone else. Soma comes to a stop beside Juste and not because he would have walked into the other group if he didn't stop. But because of a man in blond hair and knight's clothes.

For a moment, he feels dizzy upon seeing him, but then it's gone. Nothing. What was that?

„-and this is Soma Cruz, I met him a while ago. May I know your names?"

Soma gets dragged back into reality upon hearing his name. For a moment he is lost but relaxes once the group tells them their names. Nearly only Belmonts. But what interests him the most is the blond man's name. Leon. Where did he hear that before. It sounded so familiar...

„We were on the way to look for a voice we heard whispering" Trevor comments „I suppose you were as well?"

„That is correct," Soma replied, not wanting to get distracted by his thoughts any further „And I have a feeling I know where it is. The castle has changed, but most of it is close to my memory of it, so it shouldn't be too much work to get there"

Now everyone looks at him with interest.

Soma smiles „Ever heard of the Floating Garden?"


	7. Next Step

**Time Break:** Next Step

The group looks at him questioning. Nope, it seems they never heard of it.

„It's part of Dracula's castle in my time. I saw part of it earlier when looking out a window and it is the only way I am aware of that leads to the Chaos Sphere." Soma explains with a warm smile „However, the Sphere itself isn't a place I recommend entering if you aren't a Dark Child, me or Dracula"

Trevor looks at him sharply „What do you mean? If only Dracula and Dark Children can enter why can you?"

Soma didn't think this through „I am an exception and if I were to tell a Belmont why, I would risk my life. I don't want to have to fight one of you because of a stupid misunderstanding"

„Did it happen before" Richter asks „Fighting a Belmont because of a misunderstanding, I mean"

Soma laughs lightly at that „Yes, it did. One of my friends, a Belmont, and I had quite a misunderstanding once. Right before the entrance to the Chaos Sphere, too. He couldn't follow me in the end"

Leon watches his descands exchange words with the pale youth, finally, he speaks up „And those three categories have free reign in the entire sphere?" He wonders.

Soma jumps slightly at the sound of his voice. It is just as familiar as the rest of the knight.

„Y-yes- I mean no!" He sutters out, still surprised, surprising the others „The last room of the Sphere can't be accessed by the Dark Children either."

„Wow, what a turn of events" One of the Belmonts says sacrastic, but Soma didn't notice who it was, he was still surprised from earlier.

„Shall we go then?" Shanao questions „We might as well proceed. It would certainly be better than just standing around"

Everyone agrees and Soma takes the lead to show them to the Garden. After little time, they stand before the crack in the darkness.

„And this is where you have to go in now?" Jonathan wonders.

Soma nods „Yes, but it shouldn't be too hard to get through. Last time it was a hassle but I'm not a novice anymore. ...If the monsters in there are even present"


	8. Thinking deep

**Short and kinda boring. Sorry for that. I won't make any excuses for this, seeing as I don't have any.**

 **Time break:** Thinking deep

Soma enters the place quietly. After walking around a bit, he notices that there were no monsters present at all.

He had thought that at least here there would be some. But enough of that. He keeps heading towards the last room, the faint whisper steadily growing louder.

And clearer.

While the words did sound a bit like 'Help me' at first, they were never that. He knew but felt no reason to correct the hunters on the matter since the constant noise sounds a bit like those words.

They are just meaningless growls.

But they speak of pain and misery. What ever befell the monster in the depths of this castle might be the reason for the distortion.

Slowly but surely, he reached the room with the guard that is two rooms away from the entance to what could have been the root of his reign had he lost.

No more. He will never be like Dracula. Mina told him to stop thinking about such things. He isn't the same person anymore, but he is still Soma.

That is all that matters.

Before he can recollect all his thoughts, he is already in front of the room that leads to Chaos. The growls are now louder than before, but is it really in there? No other monster is in the castle, why was it here?

Because of its connection to the castle? Because of Somas presence? He doesn't know.


End file.
